factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
He-Man
Name: He-ManOrigin: DC Comics Classification: Magically augmented Eternian Gender: Male Age: Prince Adam is in his 20s', but He - Man is 100s' of years old, due to being a magical soul of Eternia's first King possessing Adam own soul Powers and Abilities: Super strength, super leaping, super durability, invulnerability, super resistance to injury, super stamina and endurance, super speed, super reflexes, super agility, immortality, longevity, super immune system, regenerative healing factor, poison immunity, super lung capacity, skilled warrior and leader, skilled swordsman, skilled tiger rider, skilled politician Attack Potency':' Planet level+, though it should be noted he faught Pre - Crisis Superman to a standstill Range':' Planet Level Weaknesses: Vulnerable as Prince Adam Lifting Strength':' Possibly Immeasurable Striking Strength': Planet level+' Durability':' Planet level+ (Took hits from Superman) Stamina':' Limitless Speed':' Largely hypersonic+ (at least mach - 10), but his reflexes are nearly instantaneous (largely FTL to a ridiculous extent), and on his Battle Cat is largely hypersonic (at least mach - 100) Intelligence':' Skilled warrior and leader, skilled swordsman, skilled tiger rider, skilled politician Standard Equipment: Power - Sword, Battle Cat, Power - Shield Notable Attacks/Techniques'''Edit * '''I HAVE THE POWER!!!: When Prince Adam raises his Power - Sword to the sky, and yells, I HAVE THE POWER!!!, he assumes the role of He - Man and all of his vast super powers, including; ** Immortality: He - Man is functionally immortal, he doesn't age, is immune to normal disease and infection, immune to virtually all poisons and toxins, almost immune to asphyxiation, etc. *** Longevity: He - Man doesn't age at all, he is ageless. *** Poison Resistance: He - Man is immune to most poisons and toxins, and any he's not he is highly resistant to. To the point of needing massive doses of them to even begin to affect him. *** Regenerative Healing Factor: He - man has powerful regenerative healing factor, it allows him to fully heal missing limbs and organs. *** Super Immune System: He - Man is immune to normal disease and infection. *** Super Lung Capacity: He - Man can hold his breath for crazy amounts of time. This makes him virtually immune to asphyxiation. ** Super Durability: He - Man is amazingly durable to the point of being immune to anything short of Pre - Crisis Superman's punches. *** Invulnerability: He - Man is immune to colossal impact forces, extremely powerful lasers, super extreme temperatures, etc. *** Super Resistance to Injury: He - Man can take damage but it doesn't hender his ability to fight at all, when he gets injured he tends to ignore the pain and continue fighting the good fight. ** Super Endurance: He - Man has limitless superhuman endurance, with this he`s able to have prolonged battles with characters as powerful as Pre - Crisis Superman, Skeletor, etc. ** Super Speed: He - Man while not being nearly as fast a Pre - crisis Superman, can still run at largely hypersonic+ (at least mach - 10) speeds. *** Super Reflexes: He - Man has immense reflexes, being fully capable of tagging Pre - Crisis Superman, as well as dodging a few of his punches. That being said, he has ultimately nearly instantaneous reflexes. *** Super Agility: He - Man is capable of coordinating his body with hugely superhuman efficiency, he is capable of awesome acrobatic feats and accomplishments. ** Super Strength: He - Man's massive strength is what essentially makes him the most powerful man in the universe. With his strength he was able to engage Pre - Crisis Superman without ever truly losing. He easily has galactic strength, just like Pre - Crisis Superman. *** Super Leaping: He - Man's massive strength extends into his incredibly powerful leg muscles. With them he can leap dozens of kilometers, even reaching orbital heights.